


Самая ужасная ночь в году

by Malahit



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Breath Control, Crack, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malahit/pseuds/Malahit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ночь музеев радует не всех. Джаред - рысь, Дженсен - барс.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Самая ужасная ночь в году

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: межвидовой секс; автор положил на обоснуй вот такенный болт и скурил буклетик "Ночи музеев".

Это была ужасная-ужасная-ужасная ночь. В такое время в зоопарке уже никого не должно быть, но кругом бродили просто невероятные толпы. Злость, помноженная на нерастраченную энергию, не давала спокойно лежать, и Джаред метался по вольеру, гипнотизируя взглядом таких ненавистных сейчас двуногих за решеткой. Хотелось крикнуть им "Да проваливайте вы уже!" - и рвануть к Дженсену.

Обычно за двуногими было забавно наблюдать. Стоило сделать хоть что-нибудь, и они пялились завороженно и смешно охали. Джаред любил попрыгать по полкам или погонять валяющиеся в вольере игрушки, чтобы потом рассказать Дженсену, как отреагировали на это его нынешние зрители. Детеныши, правда, были ужасно громкими - от их криков даже уши иногда закладывало - но и скучать они не давали: мельтешили туда-сюда, вертелись, привлекая внимание.

Но сегодня они уж слишком задержались - похоже, слух о том, что на этот раз все продлится до утра, был не таким уж слухом. Джаред навернул еще пару кругов по своей части вольера и, не выдержав, пробрался в соседнюю - поближе к Дженсену, снова принявшись вышагивать перед решеткой. Разлегшийся на полке Сэм приоткрыл один глаз и недовольно дернул хвостом, но Джаред не обратил на него внимания, прошелся по периметру и отерся всем телом о разделявшую их с Дженсеном деревянную стену. Затем подумал, и для верности поскребся, дернув ухом на донесшееся сверху снисходительное фыркание.

Джаред успел отмотать еще один круг, когда услышал глухой стук, будто чем-то мягким с силой двинули по деревяшке, и - спустя пару ударов сердца - тихое шкрябание, тут же прекратившееся, словно и не было. И это незримое присутствие Дженсена враз успокоило злость и нервозность, будто влажным шершавым языком прошлось по зудящей коже. Джаред запрыгнул на свободную полку и улегся, вытянувшись во весь рост.

Сэм одобрительно посмотрел на угомонившегося соседа, широко зевнул и завозился, явно намереваясь поспать, наплевав на копошашихся рядом двуногих. Джаред же просто прикрыл глаза, понимая, что успокоиться-то он успокоился, но заснуть все равно вряд ли сможет: предвкушение приятной шекоткой пробегало по загривку, не давая соскользнуть в дрему.

В ожидании Джаред расслабленно развалился на полке, вылавливая запах Дженсена среди несметного количества посторонних ароматов, витающих в ночном воздухе. Каждый двуногий приносил с собой новые запахи, сбивая со "следа", но Джаред снова и снова упорно находил его. Зато отсутствие лишних он учуял раньше, чем наступившую почти тишину, моментально подобравшись. Внутри снова забурлило, уже не злость - троекратно усилившееся предвкушение.

Выждав, пока прогромыхают засовы и дверцы, освобождая путь, Джаред помчался к Дженсену, никак не отреагировав на насмешливое фыркание - он прекрасно знал, что сосед тоже ждал этого момента и что в одиночестве он не останется. И уже забегая в гостеприимно открытую дверцу, краем глаза заметил, как соседское не-одиночество плавными, хищными шагами подбирается к их вольеру.

Дженсен невозмутимо лежал на полу, положив голову на лапы и вытянув длинный пушистый хвост, но стоило Джареду приблизиться, как тот стремительным движением опрокинул его набок, навалился и длинно лизнул - от шеи и до самого уха, шекотно дыхнув в самый увенчанный кисточкой кончик. Джаред расслабился и в ответ лизнул Дженсена в нос.

Вот только для длительных нежностей они сегодня слишком долго ждали. Джаред извернулся, подставляя спину под тяжелое горячее тело, и под хвост тут же жарко ткнулось твердым. Дженсен толкнулся, наваливаясь всей тяжестью, и Джаред прогнулся сильнее. Резкая боль обожгла, заставляя выпустить когти, и сменилась жжением, затихающим под наплывом ощущений. Дженсен подобрался, обхватывая Джареда за бока, и задвигался. Влажный язык контрастом с резкими толчками нежно прошелся по уху, а затем Джаред почувствовал, как сильной широкой удавкой мягко обхватило шею, а пушистый кончик прошелся по чувствительному местечку под подбородком.

Толчки ускорились, и хвост на шее сжимался все сильнее, постепенно прекрывая кислород. Джаред напрягся, дернулся, пытаясь вдохнуть, но крепкая хватка надежно удержала на месте. И уже почти отключаясь, почувствовал, как Дженсен изливается внутри.

Очнулся Джаред оттого, что Дженсен, перевернув его на спину, настойчиво вылизывал его морду, а его хвост тем временем наглаживал между задними лапами, посылая дрожь удовольствия по всему телу. Джаред намекающе положил лапу Дженсену на лоб, и Дженсен нырнул вниз, заменяя хвост языком. Влажное тепло прошлось по члену, яйцам и толкнулось под хвост, проникая в припухшее отверстие, а затем движение повторилось. И снова, и снова, пока Джаред не кончил, заливая шерсть на животе, которую Дженсен тут же начисто вылизал.

После этого Джареда хватило только на то, чтобы улечься набок и махнуть лапой в попытке уцепиться за Дженсена и подтащить его поближе. И когда тот устроился рядом, закинув на него переднюю лапу и обняв хвостом, Джаред счастливо провалился в сон.


End file.
